trashpastafandomcom-20200215-history
Short Scary Stories Volume 1
Swamp Zombies I'm your average hillbilly kid. I like to go out in the sawmpy woods and play. But one day, that all changed... I was out in the swamp as usual, making mud castles with my action figures... until I heard faint laughing coming from the swamp water... I didn't know what to think of it. Maybe it was a hunter hunting in the woods? I continue to play, until I saw the swamp water start to bubble... A hand emered out of the water, followed by groaling noises! I ran back to my house and never went back to the swamp ever again. The next day later, my dog died. Guy Robs a Gas Station I'm just your typical guy behind the cash register at my local gas station. This time however, I have to do the night shift. Hours are 12:00 AM to 4:00 AM. I wasn't comfortable doing this, but the town I live is pretty quite. Nothing really happens here, so what good go wrong? Unfortunately, things went VERY wrong. Nothing really happend the first 3 hours. The occasional customer would enter, but these were few and far between. It was pretty boring. On the final hour, a strange looking van pulled up to the gas station. I didn't think much of it but was kind of nervous. Someone steps out of the van. It looked like the body of a middle-aged man in a teal hoodie. He enters the store and heads to the back part. I couldn't see his face at all. About 3 minutes later, the unthinkable happens. A man wearing a robber mask approaches me. We stare eachother down for about five seconds before he pulls out his gun. "Give me all the money, or else you will die! Ahahahaha!!!" In a serious-like voice. I make a run for the back room. I here gun shots while I'm running for my life. I couldn't believe I was going to die. I make it the back door, HOWEVER, it was locked. I then dive on the floor behind a stack beer bottles. The a lot of them break from the bullets. I grab on of the beer bottles, and throw it on the guy's face as hard as I can. He let's out a loud scream and drops his gun. I run, grab his gun, and gun and shoot him in the arm he collapses. I then call the cops immediately. 5 minutes later, the cops arrive to the scene. They remove his mask and arrest him. Apparently, the man was a 22 year old serial killer that escaped from prison about 6 months ago. He was sentenced to prison for life. I quit my job after that. - SOURCE: http//:reddit.com/r/askreddit/hey-reddit-what-is-your-most-scariest-encounter-story Clown Blood I recently attended a carnival. It featured clowns doing hilarious acts, such as throwing one another into a ring of fire. It was hilarious, and kind of frighting! I had a good time. But what I was about to experience next was NOT a good time by any stretch of the imagination. As I was about to leave, I saw a guy in a clone outfit run to one of those make-up rooms. But he looked hurt, as he was putting his hands on his head. To make sure he was okay, I took a peak into the make-up. What a huge mistake was. The clown still had his hands on his head, and he d pacing around the room frantically. He then approached a sink next to the door. That's when... he took his hands off his head. Green blood was oozing out of his head in the eyebrow area! The blood leaked into the sink... and then he looked up and saw me. Acting surprised, I quickly tried to make a run for it, until I tripped. I looked back and I could see the clown over my body with his hands over his head again. He took his hands off his head and green blood oozed all over me. I tried yelling for help, but the blood was drowning out my voice. The clown then ripped his head off and a giant fountain of green blood went everywhere. I was completely covered in blood, and so was the area I was in. The clown's body eventually fell to the ground next to his decapitated head. Moral of the story: never go near a clown. Peanut Butter Ugh... there's nothing to eat, and the jar of peanutbutter is empty! Wait a minute... peanutbutter... peanut-butter... Peanut Butter! I'll just get a peanut, and cover it with butter! That sounds tasty. I grab my nuts, and rub them with butter. My brother walks in shocked and surprised. "Uhh... I can explain." I said awkwardly. My brother just slowly backs away. Anyway, I drag my nuts in a bowl and stir them with a spoon. My nuts turned green and melted. "No! My nuts!" I yelled. Until I realized the green stuff was peanut butter! I was so happy! I got out a spoon, and almost dug in... until a fly flew in it. "!@#$%!" I said angrly. I tried to dig the fly out, but it wasn't there anymore. Weird, it's like the peanutbutter ate it. Anyway, I dug my spoon in the green gooey goodness, until the peanutbutter grabbed a hold of my arm and took me inside of it. I now live forever in this bowl of peanutbutter. Oh, and there's the fly... and it's literally the same size as me... Frick! Don't rub your nuts with butter. You'll just live in food forever if you do. Graveyard Fools I was out driving at 2:00 AM in the country, surrounded by woods. As the road started to clear up, and the trees became less frequent, I approached a graveyard covered in fog. But what was strange was that there were two guys in the graveyard with some shovels. I knew exactly what was going on, so I got out of my car, and went into the graveyard. The more closer I got to the men, the more blurry my vision got. I didn't worry about it though. I got close enough to them, and asked them what the hell they were doing. They looked... weird to say the least. Faces wrinkly and washed out; torn up clothing. None of them responded to my question. They just starred at me. I was a little creeped out by this. I then got a feeling that I shouldn't be there. As I was about to leave, a hand emerged out of the grave they were digging out, and the men approached me... walking like they're bones were broken. At that point, I knew what was going on. They're zombies! I made a mad dash to my car, but when I got in it, zombies covered up the windshield, and the other windows of the car. I tried to drive off, but the car wouldn't budge. The zombies eventually got my car doors open, and got me... But one of them said, "it's just a prank!" and they all laughed. I was extremely relieved by this. The same zombie then says "Just kidding, you're dead now!", and they ate me alive. Never Go Trick-or-Treating At Midnight I'll never forget the last time I went trick-or-treating. It was midnight... not a single soul in the streets. Someone's porch light was still on, so I went up to the house and knocked on the door. An old man wearing a slaughter house uniform answers. I ask for some candy, but he just stands there. I demanded candy, or else I would go in and find some for myself. After a minute of him not speaking, I walked in his house and looked for the candy. I went to the kitchen area, and threw all the food out of the cabinets trying to find candy. The whole time he kept staring at me... lifelessly. I had enough, and wanted to leave. But when I left the kitchen the old-man was holding a chainsaw, and chased me with it though-out the house. I ran to the top floor, and jumped out the window, breaking the class. The old man jumped too, but when he landed, he got impaled by the chainsaw. Blood and guts everywhere... it was a gory delight. I heard a police car pull up. The police man got out of the car and had me under arrest because they thought I killed the stupid old man. I'm writing this in prison, so I must let all of you know... Never go trick-or-treating. You may get locked-up for life for something you didn't do if you do. Don't Steal From Aliens I stole a USB hard-drive from Area 51. It contains clips of the US government torturing aliens. I got scared of the government trying to find it, so I swallowed it. When it comes out of my anus, I'm going to swallow it again. When I was sleeping, I heard a knock on the door. I answer the door. There was a giant alien holding a bag! "Put the hard-drive in here, or die!" the alien demanded. "I don't have it, you have the wrong house." I said. The alien pulled a gun out, and shot its head off. What came out of its head was a mutant baby alien. It hopped on my lower stomach, and ripped the USB hard-drive out of my digestive system. Don't steal, or the intergalactic space police will get you! Cannibalistic Revenge My boss invited me to dinner at his house. He's a pretty humble guy. Always cool, calm, and collective. I knocked on the front door, and he let me in. He told me to take a seat at the dinning room table. He was in the kitchen still preparing the food. He was doing it big pot. So big that it could fit a human in there. 20 minutes later, he finished making it. He chopped it up in pieces, and severed it on the plates. The food resembled that of an animal. I asked my boss what it was. "It's you." he answered. "Uh... what?" I questioned. "You. As in, you and me. Human." I spit out the food on him, and choke him by his fat thick ugly neck. I chocked him until he turned blue. I picked up his worthless body, and threw it in the giant pot. I boiled it, and turned it on to the highest degree. After the pot was done boiling, I chopped up his body, and ate it. Later, I got tested for a job. I did a pee-in-a-cup test, and they found human remains in it. I was thrown into prison for being a cannibal. Don't eat people please. Jordan It was 3:00 AM. I was lost, and couldn't find my way home. I was driving down the road surrounded by woods, until something I feared since a child came up. Vampire Bridge. The last time I went on this bridge I was 10 years old. I was with a group a friends, and we were walking down the bridge. Then all of a sudden... something snatched Jordan. It resembled a human, but had pale skin, pointy ears, and those teeth... I will NEVER forget those teeth. It bit Jordan on the neck, and threw him in the ditch below the bridge. We never bothered to find his body, it was too dangerous to go back there. But now I'm here... at that same bridge I lost one of my best friends. I stopped the car on the bridge, and started to cry. Then I heard something. It sounded like something hit the bridge. I got out of my car, and searched around the area with a flashlight. What I saw hanging from the bridge made me want to end my life. "Help me, Danny! You never came back to get me!" said Jordan's rotting corpse in a messed-up, gurgling voice. His face was all red, I couldn't see his eyes or mouth. It was a red face with nothing on it. I screamed, and jumped off the bridge. I fell in the ditch, unable to move. I started crying uncontrollably. Jordan came after me slowly... missing an arm and half a leg. I just stared at him, as I continued to sink into the mud. Eventually, I got completely submerged into the mud. All I could see was blackness. I'm going to live here now... forever. With Jordan. I missed him. How I Became My Favorite Super Villain I just got done reading my favorite comic book, Evil Genius Must Kill!. I want to be a super villain now. I designed the costume, and put it on. I went outside, and terrorized my school. They all pointed and laughed at me. I charged towards them and bite their faces. They scream bloody murder, then the principle comes. He points a gun at me, but I kick him in the balls and laugh. I heard the police outside, so I ran to the back of the school and escaped. I found myself in a super-market full of people. I yell through a megaphone that I was going to kill them all. The manager hears this, and points a gun at me. I grab a 12-can of Pepsi box, and throw it at the manager. Pepsi went everywhere, and the manager drowned in it. I got his worthless gun, and shot all the two-liters. I laughed mechanically, then I ran outside. I picked up a car with my bare knuckles, and tossed it over. I felt immortal. More police cars pulled up, and a helicopter. "You'll never take me alive!" I shouted. The guy in the helicopter jumped down. It was my arch-rival! I charged at him, but he punched my face, and I fell. I was then arrested. 1 month later, I broke out of jail, and lived a normal life. But one day... I'll get my revenge. Category:Swamps Category:Zombies Category:Robbery Category:Weapons Category:Blood/Gore Category:Clowns Category:Animals Category:Food Category:Hahaha, Oh Wow! Category:Carnivals Category:Gas Stations Category:Law Enforcement Category:Graveyards Category:A Bump in the Night Category:Twist Ending Category:Halloween Category:Holidays Category:Killers/Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Vehicles Category:Houses/Buildings Category:Theft Category:Aliens Category:Cannibals Category:Locked-up Category:Bridges Category:Vampires Category:School